Mass Effect Cinematic Universe
The Mass Effect Cinematic Universe is a cinematic universe based on BioWare's franchise with the various characters between humans and aliens. Films *Mass Effect (2012) *Mass Effect: Vengeance (2013) *Mass Effect: Invasion (2014) *Mass Effect: Extinction (2016) *Mass Effect: Revelations (2017) Cast Heroes *Chris Evans as John Shepard (born in 2154) - Normandy's Commander *Gwyneth Paltrow as Jane Shepard (born in 2145) - John Shepard's sister *Anthony Mackie as Garrus Vakarian (born in 1845) - John Shepard's long time friend and Thomas Parker's guardian *Amy Adams as Barbara Parker (born in 2147) - Thomas Parker's mother, James Vega's girlfriend and the main protagonist turned tritagonist from Mass Effect Cinematic Universe *Tom Holland as Thomas Parker (born in 2168) - Garrus Vakarian's best friend *Sophie Turner as Jean Parker (born in 2167) - Thomas Parker's sister *Elizabeth Olsen as Elizabeth Parker (born in 2161) - Barbara Parker's sister and Thomas Parker's aunt *Chris Hesmworth as Donald Craig (born in 2158) - The main protagonist of the Mass Effect Cinematic Universe from fourth film onwards *Elsa Pataky as Eliza Craig (born in 2151) - The deuteragonist of the Mass Effect Cinematic Universe from fourth onwards *Luke Judy as Donald Craig (born in 2182) - The son of Donald and Eliza *Chris Pratt as Jeff "Joker" Moreau (born in 2153) - Normandy's Pilot, unlike is video games counterpart, he is able to move, run and fight in any moment, however, his sense of humor remains in this Mass Effect Cinematic Universe *Scarlett Johansson as Liara T'Soni (born in 2077) - John Shepard's friend *Naomi Watts as Samara (born in 1341) - An Asari Justicar *Yvonne Strahovski as Miranda Lawson (born in 2153) - John Shepard's colleague *Cobie Smulders as Ashley Williams (born in 2155) - John Shepard's long time friend *John DiMaggio as Grunt (born in born in 2180) - A genetically enginereed krogan *John Goodman as Urdnot Wrex (born in 1600, died in 2187) - A krogan mercenary *Chadwick Boseman as Jacob Taylor (born in 2148) - Miranda Lawson's colleague *Tricia Helfer as EDI (born in 2175) - Normandy's Artificial Intelligence *Chris Pine as Kaidan Alenko (born in 2151, deceased in 2185) - Jane Shepard's former boyfriend *Maggie Q as Tali Zorah nar Rayya (born in 1930) - A quarian and a member of the Normandy's group *Henry Cavill as James Vega (born in 2158) - Normandy's soldier and Barbara Parker's boyfriend *Don Cheadle as David Anderson (born in 2134) - Normandy's captain *Bradley Cooper as Thane Krios (born in 1800) - Normandy's assassin *Lucas Till as Kolyat Krios (born in 1900) - Thane Krios' son *Omar Sy as Mordin Solus (born in 1750) - A salarian geneticist *Bryce Dallas Howard as Kelly Chambers (born in 2152) - HMGC's member turned John Shepard's yeoman on the Normandy *Marisa Tomei as Doctor Karin Chakwas (born in 2136) - Normandy's doctor *Claudia Kim as Kasumi Goto (born in 2157) - Normandy's thief *Michael B. Jordan as Steve Cortez (born in 2158) - An Alliance's pilot *Natalie Portman as Jack (born in 2152) - A former Cerberus test-subject turned Normandy's member *Carrie-Anne Moss as Aria T'Loak (born in 1545) - An Asari who is ruthless with her enemies *Michael Jai White as Javik (born in 50. 135 B.C.) - One of the 12 Prothean Knights and one of the last survived Protheans *Paul Bettany as Legion (born in 2187) - A good Geth created by The Illusive Man *Karen Gillan as Amy Gillan (born in 2158) - Barbara Parker's friend *Teo Briones as Philip (born in 2178) - A kid who is hosted at Barbara's home in the Citadel after the battle against The Illusive Man. *Amiah Miller as Anne (born in 2176) - Philip's sister who is hosted by Barbara's home in the Citadel after the battle agains the Illusive Man. *Rachael Taylor as Rachael (born in 2155) - Philip's mother, she had lost his husband during ''Mass Effect: Invasion ''but she is hosted at Barbara's home in the Citadel after the battle against The Illusive Man *Laura Haddock as Brooke (born in 2156) - Rachael's sister survived during ''Mass Effect: Invasion ''but she is hosted at Barbara's home in the Citadel after the battle against The Illusive Man *Josh Duhamel as Peter Stryker (born in 2146) - A former Systems Alliance's soldier turned Aliens Reaction Force *Tyrese Gibson as Mark Pearce (born in 2151) - A former Systems Alliance's soldiers turned Aliens Reaction Force *Glenn Morshower as Steven Hackett (born in 2132) - The former Systems Alliance's leader turned Aliens Reaction Force's members *John Turturro as Samuel Jameson (born in 2130) - A former government agent turned successful writer *Stanley Tucci as Josh Simmons (born in 2133) - The former HMGC (Human Made Geths Corporation)'s leader *Jerrod Carmichael as George (born in 2161) - A human who helpd Thomas Parker to hide the aliens *Santiago Cabrera as Agent Rodriguez (born in 2153) - The Leader of the Aliens Reaction Force *Jim Carter as Lantar Sidonis (born in 1300) - Sir Harold Burton's butler *Anthony Hopkins as Sir Harold Burton (born in 2108, died in 2188) - a virtuous astronomer and historian who knows about the history of the aliens on Earth *Frank Welker as Corinthus (born in 1750, died in 2188) - A thurian who took care of Philip and Melissa after their parents died, however, Corinthus was killed by the ARF *Liam Garrigan as King Athur (born in 454, died in 527) - A former King of England who fights with the Protheans *Stanely Tucci as Merlin (born in 424, died in 520) - A human who was helped by the Prothean Villains *Jeremy Irons as Saren Arterius (born in 1500) - Normandy's long time enemy *William Hurt as The Illusive Man (born in 2121, died in 2188) - The Leader fo Cerberus *Cate Blanchett as Matriarch Benezia (born in 2196, died in in 2184) - Liara T'Soni's mother *Alan Dale as Henry Lawson (born in 2118, died in 2185) - Miranda Lawson's father *Patrick Dempsey as Patrick Gould (born in 2140, died in 2185) - An evil businessman who helped Cerberus *Jess Harnell as Urdnot Wreav (born in 1590) - Urdnot Wrex's brother *Kelsey Grammer as Donnel Udina (born 2126, died in 2187) - The leader of the CAT6 *Titus Welliver as Harkin (born in 2132, died in 2187) - Donnel Udina's right-hand man *Steve Blum as The Shadow Breaker (born in 1021, died in 2185) - A notorius information dealer *Sebastian Stan as Kai Leng (born in 2153, died in 2187) - A core member of Cerberus *Omar Sy as Doctor Saleon (born in 1653, died in 2188) - A sadistic salarian *Mark Ryan as Ka'hairal Balak (born in 1516, died in 2188) - A batarian terrorist *Quinton Flynn as Han'Gerrel vas Neema (born in 1830, died in 2188) - A former quarian admiral *Jess Harnell as Clan Chief Weyrloc Guld (born in 1450, died in 2188) - The Leader of the Krogan Clan Wayrloc *Michael Dorn as Gatatog Uvenk (born in 1500) - The Leader of the Clan Catatog Timeline *2183 **Mass Effect *2184 **Mass Effect: Vengeance *2185 **Mass Effect: Invasion *2187 **Mass Effect: Extinction *2188 **Mass Effect: Revelations